Miss Aubrey
Hello you've reached Miss Aubrey. If you're calling to apply for the open position as my friend please leave detailed information about yourself and why you think you're good enough to hang out with me. Ciao! -Miss Aubrey's voicemail in DC Miss Aubrey is a character that has appeared in every Dance Central game thus far. She is a member of Lu$h Crew. History Dance Central Miss Aubrey first appears in Dance Central as a playable character with two looks: School Daze and Princess. School Daze is available from the start while Princess is available once the player earns 25 stars with her. In the game, she is the dancer used for the Simple Challenge. In the proposed story, Miss Aubrey is chatting with Emilia inside Angel's car, with Dare dancing outside the roof. She eventually decides to hang up the phone conversation with Emilia and kick Dare's behind, confusing Emilia and slightly annoying Dare. She is later sitting next to MacCoy, much to his pleasure, while Dare glares at them, plus Taye who is also in the car. She is lastly seen at the club Mo was promoting with most of the other characters partying away. Dance Central 2 Miss Aubrey appears in Dance Central 2 as part of Lu$h Crew and comes with three looks: Crew Look, Street Style, and DC Classic, with Street Style being unlocked by earning 36 stars within Lu$h Crew's songs in the Crew Challenge mode on any difficulty and DC Classic being unlocked by putting in the code "Left, Left, X, X, Down, Right" with an Xbox 360 controller at the "Enter Cheats" section of the game. In the Crew Challenge mode, Miss Aubrey corrects Angel on thinking that the player approached them to party and says that this is the dancer everyone is fawning over. Once the player conquers Lu$h Crew's challenges, Miss Aubrey formally invites them to rep for their crew, diminishing Angel's flirts along the way. Dance Central 3 Miss Aubrey appears as a part of Lu$h Crew in Dance Central 3. Aside from the three looks from Dance Central 2, she also has two more: Retro Fitted and DCI Agent. Retro Fitted and Street Style are unlocked from the start while the rest are unlocked by insert. In the Story mode, Miss Aubrey was taken to the 1970s to learn moves from that era that can be used against Operation Lockstep, Dr. Tan's plan to take over the dancing world, for Dance Central Intelligence's mission. During that time she was at the Roller Rink and greatly despised every minute of it. When the player arrives, she begs for them to bring her back to the present, and once she arrives, she thanks the player while asking anyone to get her to a stylist as fast as possible. She later gets sent back to prehistoric times through the works of Dr. Tan, but gets sent back to the present again by DCI as the player traps Dr. Tan into the time warp and is seen mad when she sees Angel talking to Emilia. Later on she confronts him, with Glitch eavesdropping from behind. Dance Central Spotlight Dance Central (VR) Miss Aubrey is set to appear as a playable character in Dance Central (VR). Personality Miss Aubrey is a very confident girl that believes her talent to be an art form to admire. Despite this, her confidence comes off as snooty and arrogant, causing her to be in a rivalry with Emilia who occasionally pulls pranks on her, much to her despise. She does not associate with anyone who is not up to her standards, and easily dismisses them as such. Angel has a romantic interest in her, but she does not show the same, and brushes him off every time he tries to flirt. However she was seen to be angry when Emilia and Angel were talking among one another in a credit image for Dance Central 3, but whether or not it stems from her hatred towards Emilia or indicates a possible interest in Angel is unknown. Outfits Dance Central *'School Daze:' Her School Daze look is a light blue blouse and black shorts with red suspenders attached. She also has long socks with a black, white and grey argyle design, and a black headband. Her shoes are black. *'Princess:' Her Princess outfit is a gold dress with a black belt and a black headband. Her shoes are black and look very simlilar to ballet shoes. Dance Central 2 *'Crew Look: '''Here, Aubrey sports a vintage navy blue sailor girl outfit, with a red belt and red shoes. She also has a striped blue leather belt bracelet on her right wrist and a silver chain bracelet with a gold anchor attached on her left wrist. *'Street Style:' Aubrey wears a white, one piece jumpsuit that has a golden zipper on her torso. She also wears a black belt and long black boots. Her accessories include black gloves and a pink knitted scarf with a pair of sunglasses on her head to replace her usual headband accessory. *'DC Classic:' Her School Daze outfit from Dance Central. Dance Central 3 *'Retro Fitted: She wears a tan-ish shirt with yellow-green like outlines of the shape of upside-down teardrops & teal upside-down teardrops, a red scarf, 3 golden bracelets, red pants with a red belt, and red shoes with straps. Her hair is done in a Farrah Fawcett style. *'''DCI Agent: In this look, Aubrey wears a black leather jumpsuit that is unzipped just above her chest. She wears long black boots, and has what appears to be a communication device on her left wrist as well as a pair of sunglasses on her head. Quotes 0-2 Stars DC *''"That's ridiculous! I don't make mistakes! I don't know who to blame for that one. I'm just going to walk away before I say something I regret."'' *''"Okay that was not my fault. I do not fail. Okay who's in charge here, I am livid."'' *''"I was great, that's the only explanation. Good thing I look cute enough to make up for that one. Unacceptable, this is a joke right?"'' *''"I wasn't paying attention at that point, I'm still basically perfect. If the score is low, it probably means someone's jealous."'' *''"That one is a courtesy to my struggling competitors. Even though I'm the best, there's no shame in practicing. Failure just isn't an option."'' *''"I can't be perfect all the time, just most of the time. A little more practice could help I suppose."'' DC2 *''"I heard there's a way to 'Break It Down' or something."'' *''"You have raw talent ... Very raw talent."'' *''"You can't expect to do as well as me. No one can."'' DC3 *''"So many things to say here. Where to start..."'' *''"Bless your heart, you're trying so hard."'' *''"Not bad, not like, Aubrey good, but still..."'' 3-4 Stars DC *''"It's really not hard. Not when you're me anyway. See there's a reason I'm confident. Talent like this it's a blessing and a curse."'' *''"I'm confused how could it be done any better? Beauty, brains, skill, some of us just have it all. Not everyone can be as good as me. Sad but true. Would be nice to have a challenge once in a while, try to manage your jealousy people."'' DC2 *''"Fierce and fabulous. Quite the double threat."'' *''"You were all that and a bag of gluten-free chips."'' *''"Very impressive and I never say that."'' DC3 *''"It's all about those finishing touches now, isn't it?"'' *''"You know, I've always wanted a protege."'' *''"So, that was actually kind of hot."'' *''"I'm glad to know that I can take you places."'' *''"Wow! Color me pleasantly surprised."'' 5 Stars DC *''"You can try to top that...you won't, but you can try! I even impress myself from time to time."'' *''"Say what you will about me, you know I'm good. Please form an orderly line to wait for my autograph."'' *''"Good luck to whoever's following that performance. Honestly, I make it look easy, I really do."'' DC2 *''"Wow, have I finally met a contemporarydancer?"'' *''"Ah, Fabulous! I'm such a great judge of talent."'' *''"Some might call us perfectionists. Guilt as charged, am I right?"'' DC3 *''"Two things: That was amazing, and where did you get those shoes?"'' *''"How major was that? You're just so fabulous."'' *''"Ahh, Isn't it just exhausting being this talented?"'' *''"So, I'm thinking I love this. ALL of this."'' *''"Finally, someone on my level. No offense Angel."'' VS Win DC2 *''"When you're this good, competing almost seems vulgar."'' *''"Oh my gosh were you actually trying? Awkward..."'' *''"Let's just walk away Angel. I hate when they get all sulky."'' DC3 *''"Well, really? What did you expect? I mean, seriously?"'' *''"Are you still here? Don't you have somewhere else to loiter?"'' *''"Well, thanks to that little bit of silliness, I'm late for brunch."'' *''"Cheer up. No one that matters cares about your crew anyway."'' *''"We're the luxury goods and you're just the cheap knockoffs."'' Other *''"This won't be a problem for someone of my caliber. I've perfected much harder. Hello? I'm waiting."'' -DC *''"Get ready to get jealous. I'm just talented, it's not conceited if it's true. Would someone cue my music please? Hello?"'' -DC *''"Perfect hair, check. Amazing skill? Obviously. This shouldn't be difficult. I'm about to show you what makes me so special."'' -DC *''"OK.... Savor the moment..You are officially skilled enough to hang out with us!"'' -DC2, Successful crew challenge Trivia *Miss Aubrey has an official profile given to by Harmonix. The following is given **Name: Aubrey **Hobbies: Horseback riding, fencing, all forms of dance (classically trained, unlike some people who shall not be named). **Interests: Anything intellectually stimulating, private parties aboard the yacht. **Favorite Movie: There’s never sufficient time for such base amusements… but A Single Gal in Perugia is a guilty pleasure. **Best Dance Move: Are you new here? All of them **Blood Type: AB+ (the most exclusive of all blood types and hence the best). Gallery Miss Aubrey DCVR Portrait.png|Miss Aubrey's official promotional image for DCVR. Category:Female Dancer Category:Lu$h Crew Category:Characters Category:Dance Central Category:Dance Central 2 Category:Dance Central 3 Category:Dance Central Spotlight Category:Dance Central (VR)